


midnight make up

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Ex Sex, Exes, Fingering, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, Lovers to Enemies and back to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, they're still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: It doesn’t take a genius to know that sleeping with an ex is probably a fuckingbadidea.But apparently all of Doyoung’s brain cells flew out the window the moment Jaehyun stepped foot into his apartment.





	midnight make up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

It doesn’t take a genius to know that sleeping with an ex is probably a fucking _bad_ idea. But apparently all of Doyoung’s brain cells flew out the window the moment Jaehyun stepped foot into his apartment.

After being pushed and pushed relentlessly by their mutuals friends to solve whatever tension lingered between them, they finally agreed to meet up and talk it out. 

While Doyoung wanted their peace meeting to happen at his apartment, Jaehyun had wanted to go to that bar downtown. The same one Doyoung had told him _repeatedly_ during their relationship that he despised. Of course, this led to another big argument, and there was no doubt in either of their minds that it would’ve gone to throwing fists if Taeyong hadn’t been there to step in and talk--or yell--some sense into them.

Jaehyun eventually relented, and they set a date and time, and that was that. After Jaehyun left, Taeyong asked Doyoung if he wanted him to come over that day and help out, but Doyoung rejected his offer with a shake of his head.

“I can handle it. After all, we’re just going to talk things out,” he said. “If things get too heated, I can just kick him out.”

But the moment Jaehyun’s lips touched his, all thoughts of “I can just kick him out” and “talking things out” disintegrated from Doyoung’s mind. Suddenly, all he could focus on was Jaehyun’s tongue licking into his mouth and Jaehyun’s hands on his hips and Jaehyun’s cologne in his nose and Jaehyun’s warmth and Jaehyun. Jaehyun, Jaehyun, _Jaehyun._

He let himself easily be guided to the bedroom, and when Jaehyun pushed him towards the bed, he got on without any struggle, wiggling to the middle of the mattress and opening his arms to the younger man with a needy whimper.

Jaehyun came to him, settled between his spread thighs, and swooped down to capture his mouth in another heated kiss. His tongue tasted so good, like the sweets Doyoung always bought him for his birthday. He kissed and stole Doyoung’s breath like it was his own, greedily breathing his air and swallowing down every precious little mewl the older let out.

His hungry mouth left Doyoung’s lips to slowly trail down his throat, kissing and nipping at his skin, sucking pretty marks into his pale flesh until Doyoung was nothing but a whining puddle beneath him. Over their two years apart, it seemed Jaehyun still knew exactly how to make him melt, all the perfect spots to bite and lick to have him like putty in his hands.

“Jae,” he keened mindlessly, and Jaehyun chuckled, low and husky, against his skin.

“What is it, babe?” he murmured. “Feel good?”

Doyoung would’ve gotten frustrated with that smug tone in his voice if his whole body didn’t feel like it was on fire, aching for Jaehyun’s touch like it never had before. He felt starved for it, mind-numbingly hungry for more, and his voice came out before he could stop it.

“More,” he begged weakly, fingers curled around the fabric of Jaehyun’s t-shirt in tight fists. “Pl- Please, more.”

And fortunately for him, Jaehyun was more than happy to give him exactly what he so terribly desired.

Once he had Doyoung on his stomach, stripped completely naked of all his clothes, he fingered him nice and slow, fucking into him with one and then, too quickly, two thick digits. He worked him open thoroughly, just like he always did when they were together, stretching his tense muscles and rubbing at his inner walls skillfully. He played Doyoung like an instrument, pressing all his keys so well that it didn’t take long before Doyoung was whimpering that he was getting close.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun cooed and pressed the sweetest kiss to the swell of Doyoung’s plush asscheek. “Gonna cum on my fingers for me, babe?”

“O-Oh, god,” Doyoung choked, his whole body jolting when Jaehyun’s fingers rubbed over his prostate for a third time. He’d gotten fucked since they’d broken up, he’d played with his toys, he’d fingered himself, but nothing could ever compare to the way Jaehyun made him feel.

“You like that?” Jaehyun whispered into his skin, nibbling at his asscheek before trailing kisses down to where he was stretched around his fingers. His warm breath fanned over Doyoung’s lube-slicked rim as he huffed a little chuckle, “You always loved it when I-”

Rather that go on, he let his tongue do the talking, teasing at Doyoung’s tight rim before pushing in alongside his fingers. The stretch made Doyoung squeak, but his voice quickly melted into another lewd moan as Jaehyun began moving his fingers and licking inside him.

He ate Doyoung out while fingering him like he was the best meal he’d ever had, eagerly and sloppily fucking him with his tongue, drooling and adding to the wet mess already sticking to his skin. It felt absolutely fucking filthy, having Jaehyun’s spit fucked and fingered into him, feeling the excess slide down his taint and thighs. By the time Jaehyun finally pulled his face back from between his cheeks, he felt so _dirty,_ and he loved it.

But apparently it still wasn’t enough for Jaehyun.

“Gotta get you nice and wet for my cock, babe,” he murmured, and before Doyoung could get it through his mind what he said, Jaehyun was scissoring his fingers inside him, spreading him open so wide it nearly hurt.

He wiggled his hips and whined a complaint, a rush of embarrassment surging through him, but Jaehyun silenced and stilled him with one gentle shush. The next thing Doyoung knew, Jaehyun’s lips were pressing over his stretched hole, and he could feel warm saliva leaking into him.

“O-Oh!” he gasped, jerking in Jaehyun’s hold, but Jaehyun just gripped his waist that much tighter with his free hand and spit into him again. He could feel it leaking out around Jaehyun’s lips and whimpered when Jaehyun’s solution was to just fuck it back into him with a quick dip of his tongue.

“There we go,” Jaehyun purred as he leaned back, sounding thoroughly satisfied with his work. His hands and warmth left Doyoung for just a short moment, and there was the sound of a bottle opening and closing before something much _more_ was pressing into him.

He arched his back and tossed his head back, sobbing a loud, desperate moan as Jaehyun’s thick cock sunk into his dripping hole. Even after being stretched and prepared so intently, it still hurt, his girth pushing Doyoung nearly to his limits, but all he could do was moan and whine and take it.

Jaehyun pressed in til his hips met Doyoung’s, and he groaned a quiet “fuck” under his breath. His hands came up to squeeze at the globes of Doyoung’s ass, kneading the soft flesh with his lube and spit slicked fingers before spreading his cheeks apart to see where the older man was so snuggly stretched around his cock. He hummed and rubbed his thumb over Doyoung’s red, wet rim, making him shudder and whimper beneath him. 

“_Fuck,_ look at you, Doie. Taking it so well,” he murmured. “It’s been so long, kinda surprised it still fits in this tight little ass of yours.”

He punctuated his sentence with a hard slap to Doyoung’s ass, and Doyoung jumped at the sudden spank. He moaned as Jaehyun rubbed and pet the red mark blooming there under his palm, dropping his head to rest his forehead on his crossed forearms. Another smack had his voice cracking on another moan, and he desperately muffled his own voice by biting down on the flesh of his arm, eyes squeezed shut tight.

“Bet you missed it, huh?” Jaehyun chuckled behind him, and as much as Doyoung wanted to argue with that, he couldn’t. Because it was true. He really _did_ miss this. When he didn’t argue, the younger cooed teasingly, “You really did, huh, Doie?”

Even if he couldn’t argue with his point, Doyoung still refused just back down and let himself be teased. Ever stubborn, he groaned and lifted his head, looking back over his shoulder at Jaehyun with sharp eyes, gaze glimmering with frustration.

“You talk too much,” he weakly huffed back. “A-And don’t call me that, you lost the right when you _broke up_ with me. Now, shut up and _fuck me._”

A big, knowing grin spread across Jaehyun’s face, and in that moment, all the air left Doyoung’s lungs. He looked _brilliant_. Beautiful, glowing, smug but so stunning. Strands of his cherry pink hair fell in front of his face as he chuckled, and his eyes shone with fondness even in the dim light of the room. Those dimples and smile whiskers Doyoung missed so much looked just as cute as he remembered, the sight of them reviving so many warm memories inside him.

Suddenly, for some reason, he felt like crying.

The moment thankfully didn’t last long, as Jaehyun landing another spank to his ass snapped him out of his little daze, tearing a gasp from his lips.

“Alright, your wish is my command, _hyung,_” he chuckled and rubbed his wide palm over the red bloom marking his skin. “But you’ve gotta do some work too.”

With that, he leaned forward and took hold of both of Doyoung’s arms, pulling them behind his back. Doyoung gasped as he fell down against the bed, the side of his face and his chest pressed into the sheets, back arched almost painfully to keep his ass in the air, but he let Jaehyun do what he wanted, allowing him to guide his hands down to his rear.

“Hold your ass open for me, hyung,” he ordered quietly, making Doyoung grab his cheeks and spread them apart. Doyoung’s face flushed red, but he did so nonetheless, earning him a coo of praise from the younger man. “There you go! Good hyungie, just like that.”

“Ugh,” he scoffed lightly. “Don’t praise me with tha- _aah!_”

All thoughts suddenly blanked from his mind when Jaehyun barely pulled out, just to snap his hips forward, plunging his cock deep into him all over again. He started up a cruel pace just like that, pulling out barely halfway and fucking hard into him over and over again, each thrust punching short, breathy moans from Doyoung’s lungs.

“Don’t praise you with what, hyungie?” Jaehyun asked behind him, tone teasing but voice a little strained. He angled his hips and landed one particularly hard thrust that had the head of his cock brushing over Doyoung’s prostate, making the older man squeak. “Go on, tell me.”

“D-Don’t-” Doyoung gasped, exhaling on a long, low moan when Jaehyun rolled his hips in just the right way again, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He choked on another moan, trembling under him. “O-Oh, god, fuck.”

“Hit it already, huh?” Jaehyun teased, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

He picked up the pace then, drawing out to the head before slamming back into Doyoung, shaking his lithe frame. His hands and arms trembled, but he still obediently held his ass open for Jaehyun, letting his ex fuck him exactly how he wanted, fast and cruel. 

Each thrust bounced Doyoung an inch higher on the bed, but Jaehyun quickly fixed that, bringing one big hand up to curl over Doyoung’s shoulder, pulling him back on his cock and holding him in place. 

Something about being held still for Jaehyun to fuck felt so degrading to Doyoung, and his teasing that followed didn’t help in the slightest, his voice coming out strained but dripping with delight, “‘s good, huh? So good you can’t even answer me. Good to know hyungie still likes being used.”

The only response Doyoung could fathom was a whine, high in his throat and needy. In the back of his mind, he found it almost annoying just how well Jaehyun remembered him and his body and preferences. It all felt so overwhelming, every nudge of his cock against his prostate, every squeeze of his hand on his shoulder, every dirty word he uttered.

It’d just been so long since he felt any of this, since he felt _this_ good.

Jaehyun craned his neck to look at Doyoung’s face, and Doyoung saw out of the corner of his eye the big grin that graced the younger man’s face. “Fuck, look at you, you’re even drooling.”

Doyoung realized then the moisture under his chin and coating his lips, and his face flushed a deeper, vibrant red. He whined his embarrassment and turned his head to bury his face into the sheets, away from Jaehyun’s view.

But, no, Jaehyun wasn’t having that.

His hips paused, cock buried deep inside Doyoung, and he moved his hand from his shoulder to take hold of his hair instead, tangling his fingers in the dark locks and jerking Doyoung’s head up from the mattress. It craned Doyoung’s neck painfully and stung his scalp, but he let out a loud moan regardless, one hand quickly falling from his ass to grip the sheets instead.

“That’s it, fuck,” Jaehyun breathed out behind him, twisting his fingers in Doyoung’s hair and making him whimper at the pain. “Lemme hear you moan, baby.”

And with that, he started fucking eagerly into Doyoung once again, resuming his harsh pace. It didn’t take long until Doyoung was letting out pitchy cries of Jaehyun’s name with every time his hips slapped against his ass. Arms weak, his other hand fell from his ass to hold onto the sheets as well, but Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, not even pausing to correct him. He just _kept_ going, moving, harder and faster until Doyoung could barely even breathe properly.

He could feel the tight knot of his orgasm coiling in his abdomen, but when he tried to warn Jaehyun, all that came out was a weak cry of, “J-Jae-!”

“I-I got you, Doie, it’s okay,” Jaehyun groaned in response behind him, his free hand stroking up and down Doyoung’s thigh before rearing back and landing a spank to his flesh. He gripped Doyoung’s hip then and held him tight, admiring the way his reddened ass and thighs jiggled with each time he fucked into him.

“Jae!” he sobbed and, as a last resort, moved one trembling hand behind him, blindly reaching towards the younger man in desperation. 

Later, he’d argue the meaning of the gesture, “You _know_ how dumb I get when you fuck me, don’t try to make something out of it!”

But regardless of whether it’s out of being stupidly blissed out or something more, in that moment, Jaehyun took his hand and interlocked their fingers, and whispered, “I got you, Doie.”

And that was all it took to have Doyoung falling apart, legitimately sobbing with big tears rolling down his cheeks as his orgasm washed through him. He shook in Jaehyun’s hold, moaning his name like a mantra as his cock spurted streaks of cum over the sheets beneath him. Jaehyun fucked him through it, praising him breathlessly and squeezing his hand, and when Doyoung was done, the younger man released his hair to let him fall forward against the mattress.

He nuzzled his face against the sheets and drooled, letting out pathetic moans as Jaehyun just kept fucking him, not yet done with his body. He felt entirely too sensitive inside, walls tingling with the stimulation of Jaehyun’s cock rubbing against them again and again, his sweet spot aching with the abuse. But no matter how much he whined or whimpered weak little cries of “too much,” Jaehyun just kept going.

“Fuck,” he groaned, “fuck, Doie, I’m gonna cum.”

The promise made him gasp, and he let out a pitchy moan, nodding his head eagerly. “P-Please,” he slurred. “Ple- Please, Jae, need- need it, please.”

“G-Good, _fuck,_ yeah,” Jaehyun panted out and landed one more stinging spank to Doyoung’s abused asscheek. “Keep begging, baby, gonna make me cum.”

Doyoung arched his back and babbled obediently for his ex, “Please! P-Please, please, Jaeh-hyun,” he hiccuped, “please, c-cum inside me, give- give it to me, _please!_”

Always eager to please, Jaehyun obeyed just a few short moments later, pounding into Doyoung just a few more times before plunging his cock in as deep as he could, the hard thrust pushing Doyoung up the mattress. He let out a low, throaty moan as his cock throbbed inside Doyoung, coating his walls with his thick, hot cum. The feeling of it made Doyoung’s toes curl, and he mewled, clawing desperately at the sheets with one hand, his other trapped in Jaehyun’s tight vice grip.

He fucked him through his orgasm, breathlessly moaning “Doie, fuck” over and over, until his softening cock was doing nothing more but stirring the mess of cum inside Doyoung. Once it started to leak out around his cock, he finally came to a stop and all but collapsed on top of Doyoung, pinning his smaller frame down against the mattress.

Doyoung whined under his weight and squirmed a bit, the air knocked out of him. “Y-You’re heavy.”

Jaehyun chuckled huskily beside his ear and murmured a soft “sorry” before easing his cock out of him and letting himself fall to the bed at his side.

Silence settled over them, the only sounds the distant hum of traffic outside, the city streets still busy even this late at night, and their own breathing. Doyoung laid there for what felt like an eternity in the quiet, body still buzzing from his orgasm, mind preoccupied with the feeling of Jaehyun’s cum slipping out of his loose hole.

“That was…”

Doyoung lifted his head and looked over at Jaehyun, finding him lying with his arms folded behind his head, eyes turned upwards towards the ceiling. When he noticed Doyoung looking his way though, his eyes flicked over, and he put on the brightest grin Doyoung had ever seen.

“That was amazing.”

Doyoung tried not to blush, but his cheeks still warm despite his efforts. He felt thankful for the dim lights then, doubting Jaehyun could see the red tint to his tear-streaked skin. “It was okay, I guess.”

“Just okay?” Jaehyun chuckled and turned onto his side, propping his chin up on his palm. He smiled at Doyoung, eyes twinkling with the moonlight pouring in through the window as he looked at him. Doyoung recognized that expression, it made his heart squeeze in his chest.

“Just okay,” he echoed with a light huff, feeling bashful under Jaehyun’s starry-eyed gaze. He looked away, folding his arms and propping his chin on them, staring at the wall behind the head of his bed. “I think you lost your touch.”

Jaehyun’s returning laugh made his lips twitch with the hint of a smile, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Well…” the younger started and scooted the slightest bit closer. He brought one hand up to rest on the small of Doyoung’s back, drawing the dark-haired man’s gaze back to him. When their eyes met once more, he smiled, gentle and genuine. “Maybe I need more practice then.”

Doyoung’s jaw went slack. He opened his mouth, but no words came out, at a loss as he merely stared back at Jaehyun’s smiling face. It took him a few long seconds before he could say anything, asking quietly, barely above a whisper, “What are you getting at?”

Hesitation flashed over Jaehyun’s features, and he averted his eyes for just a short moment, thumb idly rubbing over the smooth skin of Doyoung’s back. “Just...I’m tired of fighting with you, you know?”

Doyoung nodded.

“But I-” he visibly swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing, and when he lifted his gaze again, Doyoung felt breathless at the intensity in his eyes. “I don’t think...I just want to be friends with you. I don’t think- No, I _know_ I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“S-So-” Doyoung stammered a bit, then took a steadying breath, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look at Jaehyun better. “So what do you want then?”

“You,” Jaehyun replied without pause. “I want you.”

“Jae,” he whispered, and Jaehyun shook his head, a small smile curling his lips.

“I know,” he said softly. “I know, it’s- we _shouldn’t,_ right? But-” he took a breath so full, his chest swelled, and then he fully smiled at Doyoung, that stunning and breathtaking smile Doyoung had missed so, so deeply. “I want to try again with you. Please.”

Doyoung hesitated. He knew what he should say, he knew _exactly_ what words should’ve left his mouth in that moment, but instead, all that came out was-

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW  
i rewrote this three times  
this was in one sitting  
there are probably typos i apologize,,
> 
> i asked on twitter for people to send suggestions to my cc and id write the first one i got, so here we go~~ even tho it took me forever to settle on what to do, i really enjoyed this uwu thank you, dear periwinkhle for sending me that cc <333 i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> [twt](twitter.com/longerassride)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
